Cracked, But Not Broken
by xXxPunkPrincess2894xXx
Summary: It's through love that we truly begin to live. Jealousy, Happiness, Betrayal, Growth. You can feel at your highest and at your lowest through love. But is it truly better to have loved, then not loved at all? The Powerpuff girls had been living life normally till they met four boys that showed them what they had been missing. Alas, the course of love never did run smoothly.


**Hi guys! Long time no post! I had some stories posted years ago when I first started writing and I was honestly ashamed of my writing. I have grown since then and am trying again at posting stories on here. I am open to constructive criticism, I actually implore you to give them to me. I'm doing this alone, no editor and no second opinion from a friend or family member. In a way, my writing is like my diary and it's just too weird for someone I know to read my books, because their criticism would be way more personal to me. That's just how I feel, but again, enjoy this and comment if you'd like! Thanks guys!**

* * *

Something new was gonna happen today.

Bunny could feel it in the wind.

Sitting up on the roof of their home, she felt the breeze through her long brown waves. It was an early August morning. The sun had started peeking up at the horizon, melting the blue into orange.

She was normally awake earlier than everyone else. Except, leader girl, but she normally dallied in her room, always checking her planner and school work, before making breakfast for everyone. Then Bubbles would wake up preparing her clothes for the day. She'd hum along with her pop music blasting through the house. The professor would wake up the same time as Bubbles and start prepping for work. He'd smile as he listened to his girls every morning. Blossom would have a fresh newspaper waiting for him at the breakfast table. Lastly, Bubbles would be tasked with awakening the beast known as Buttercup. Buttercup would throw a shoe or pillow at Bubbles, grumble about '5 more minutes…' and then stumble down the breakfast table at the last second.

That was when Bunny would make her appearance.

The mornings at the Utonium household were what many would describe as picturesque.

A lovely auburn haired young woman with cotton candy eyes, dressed in an apron, and methodically fixing breakfast. A bubbly young blonde bouncing around in her dress. An older man hiding behind his newspaper, but really paying attention to the bustling. A roughly woken up, black haired girl tuning everyone out. And a brunette just sneaking through the dining room glass doors, smelling of fresh air and morning dew.

The same scene for many, many years.

The years had treated Townsville's favorite superheroes well. All grown up, with womanly curves and bright smiles. Youth befitted these girls. They were vibrant and ready to take the world by storm. Each with their own talents.

Blossom, as ambitious as ever, had spent her years honing her skills. Never one to dilly dally, she busied her time with science club, matheletes, student council, and college AP classes. Many would ask what career field the young woman would grace with her intelligence. She just smiled and said whatever would challenge her. Her long auburn hair laid untouched to her waist. She disliked change, though she finally stopped wearing her big red bow. Instead, she used a smaller red bow or a headband to keep her hair from her beautiful face. Her common fall outfit was a dark brown skirt with suspenders hooked over a pink sweater. The sleeves were pushed up to her elbows. On her shapely legs were white tights and light brown boots that laced up to her calves. Sensible like she preferred.

Bubbles could be found bouncing everywhere at school. Floating in her navy blue dress with the skirt twirling around her sheer dark brown tights wearing legs. The clacks of her brown knee high boots heard. Hugging her little waist is a thin brown belt. The top part of the dress has a modest neckline. She still wraps her mid-length curly blonde hair in pigtails. She flits around the halls like a social butterfly. There's not a person or animal that didn't fall in love with her cheerful personality. Bubbles liked to spend her time in the cheerleading squad, art club, and home ec. Many boys professed their love to her in the past, but she turned them all down. She has yet to meet a man who could stir her heart.

Buttercup is still as unyielding as a mountain. She was and is a warrior through and through. Soccer, basketball, swimming, she dominated everything. Her raven hair was cropped short on one side and left longer on the other to nearly cover her jade green eye. She sported a green baseball jersey cropped to her chest with a thin black sweat shirt thrown over. Her bottom half was clad in black sweatpants with green stripes running up the sides and neon green DCs. While rough around the edges, she looked out for her family and friends like a lioness. When she wasn't at the gym or sports field, you could find Buttercup in the shops room tuning up her 66' mustang she spent her all her hard labor on.

Bunny was the 'youngest.' Not long after the girls had started Upper elementary school, Professor Utonium managed to fine tune his research to bring Bunny back just like his other girls. Bunny quickly adjusted to her new life as a normal Powerpuff girl and found her passion in music. She was a musical prodigy. She could play any instrument, sing any genre, and even compose her own music at a young age. Bunny could be a flighty young girl though, to the ire of some of her sisters, and seemed to always have her head in the clouds. Bunny had brown wavy hair that fell to her waist and semi-blunt bangs parted off center drawing focus to her violet colored eyes. Her typical fall attire was a thin, black band shirt with purple details that draped down to her mid-thigh and hung low on her left shoulder. She wore black leggings underneath with black combat boots. A purple belt is draped loosely around her hips. Her ears were littered with piercings almost as much as her fingers were with rings. Around her neck were three cross necklaces at different lengths.

It was no surprise how well the girls had grown up. Each was looked up to due to their talents, leadership, and their personality. Like warm beacons, the girls just drew others to them. They did their best to grow into responsible and respectable young women. But what about love? The girls had yet to truly experience all that life had to offer them.

Professor Utonium lamented on the possibilities of the future as he watched his girls from the corner of his eyes. He had observed them growing up as all fathers do and felt regret in that moment. His children, from a young age, were pushed high expectations onto their small shoulders since the beginning. And yet not one of them have complained. As he listened to their lively chatter, the Professor couldn't help but hope that they can actually live their lives. He'll be ready to dry their eyes or catch them when they fall when that time comes.

"Did you hear that Andy Taylor is holding his annual back to school party tomorrow night?!" Bubbles gushed as she filled herself a glass of orange juice.

Bunny snatched two pieces of bacon, narrowly avoiding Blossom's half assed attempt to swat her away, and slid into her usual seat between Bubbles and Buttercup. Buttercup grunted a thanks when Bunny handed her a piece. Never a morning person.

"Isn't that when he always holds it?" Blossom commented like it was the weather. Her attention not straying from the last bit of breakfast she made.

"But, Blossom you never go to one and its already Junior Year! It's the weekend anyway! Not like school officially starts the next day." Bubbles whined. She eyed her older sister as she placed the plates of food on the table and took her seat.

Buttercup spared a few sparse statements between her rapid chewing. "Bubs is right, Leader girl. There's no reason for you to keep skipping it. You need to get out more." The Professor stood and kissed each girl on the head before leaving for work, leaving the girls to continue their conversation.

"I'm fine girls. I'm content with just relaxing with my book tonight." Blossom had brushed them off.

"I'm going too. I've got a feeling that we need to be there tonight. All of us." Bunny piped up nonchalantly.

All sisters halted movement to stare at the youngest. Blossom with wariness, Bubbles with hope, and Buttercup with skepticism. Bunny's feelings were notorious for leading up to some big event. Bunny was sensitive to changes in the atmosphere and therefore could feel when something was going to happen. These 'events,' to put it lightly, were not always bad, yet not always good either.

"Are you sure, Bunny? I'm not sure a party concerns life-or-death…" Blossom trailed off. Blossom was a skeptic about Bunny's feelings.

Bunny turned her violet eyes to the oldest to show an unwavering and sincere eyes. No hesitation. Blindingly faithful.

Call it being logical or realistic, but Blossom just couldn't comprehend her younger sister's sixth sense. She had never seen Bunny's feelings fail. Time and time again something would happen within a month after Bunny's feelings. It started out small; abrupt weather changes and little accidents. That stuff was a given with Bunny's ability over air, but as their powers grew with their age, it started becoming an actual occurrence: attacks on the city, competition results, and etc. When news had gotten out of Bunny's abilities, those were dark times for the youngest Powerpuff girl. People feared or tried exploiting her gifts. Some even accused her of causing said event with her powers.

Blossom bit her lip nervously. She didn't like the backlash her sister suffered. She didn't like any of her sisters facing any sort of pain. But Bunny was special. She was the youngest and, while Blossom liked to rely on facts over instinct, she had to admire her sister for being so in tune to her powers and her faith in herself. Yet, she was doing nothing wrong. Bunny didn't use her predictions selfishly. If something bad were to happen, she warned others. If something good was going to happen, she mostly kept it to herself and allowed fate to play out naturally. Bubbles held a sensitivity to her powers as well, (she could use water as a projection mirror and locate anyone presently) she could not actually predict the future, which is what causes fear in people.

Despite the dark times, Bunny has remained her usual whimsical self.

"Oh! I hope it's something good! We need some excitement before we graduate! You have to come now, Blossom!" Bubbles cheered, breaking the tension. Blossom smiled at Bubbles' optimism.

"Just so long as I don't end up injured this time around." Buttercup muttered darkly.

The other girls giggled at the memory of Buttercup's skateboard snagging a step and causing the black haired girl to face plant into a rose bush. Buttercup's livid glare quieted the giggles to squashed snorts.

"I guess…" Blossome contemplated. She did need to make more memories with her sisters before they had to join the adult world. They only had so much time left before they had to go separate ways temporarily to fulfill their dreams.

"Alright! I'll go!" Blossom decided. Cheers from the other three erupted and Blossom was engulfed in enthusiastic hugs, even from Buttercup.

Yes. They had to take advantage of the little time they had left together. Two years of school can pass in the blink of an eye. A lot could happen in those two years. Blossom would not want to look back and realize she hadn't spent enough time with her sisters. They were her best friends. Her family. So Blossom let herself be swept up in eager party planning chatter and savored watching Bubbles try to force Buttercup into a skirt, Buttercup running from Bubbles, Bunny air guitaring to the music.

Outside the Utonium household, devilish eyes narrowed on the four girls enjoying their little monkey play. Those poor, pitiful, naive girls. Unware of the dark, malevolent aura staring at them intently.

 _Soon… They will pay soon… I'll make their nightmares look like a beautiful dream compared to what I have in store for them. Patience little ones… I'll have your lives shattered into a million beautiful pieces in good time…_

And like a whisper, the evil aura disappeared without a notice from the young heroines.


End file.
